


La Mujer y El Dios

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de Mona Lisa, y La Balada de Mona Lisa. Irene y Loki han aprendido a interactuar el uno con el otro, pero, ¿qué tan lejos podrían llegar en su afán de desafiarse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mujer y El Dios

Para un observador bien entrenado, Irene Adler podría ser considerada como uno de los enigmas más grandes de la humanidad, o, sencillamente, una persona extraordinariamente brillante con una ambición desmedida que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

Ambas suposiciones eran correctas.

Irene sentía tanta codicia como cualquier otro ser humano con un poco de sangre caliente en las venas, pero encontraba mucho más divertido el placer de la búsqueda, la pelea por obtener un tesoro, que su posesión en sí. Había llegado a un punto de su vida en que lo tenía prácticamente todo; darse el lujo de jugar, apostar y ganar era algo que se ganó a pulso, y que disfrutaba sin remordimientos.

Hombres y mujeres a sus pies, reyes y reinas que le temían, los hombres más poderosos de la tierra comiendo de su mano… para una mente como la suya, el mundo empezaba a resultar demasiado pequeño, necesitaba más de lo que veía a su disposición.

Quería sentir el delicioso miedo que le recorría la columna y que ocultaba tan bien cuando se enfrentaba a lo desconocido, algo que no experimentaba hacía tanto tiempo. Salvo contadas excepciones, el mundo le aburría, todo en ella gritaba por encontrar un ser al que pudiera considerar un igual, alguien con quien jugar, y, por supuesto, a quien vencer.

Por suerte, el destino siempre se portaba bien con ella, quizá mejor de lo que merecía, y puso al hombre correcto en su camino cuando más falta le hacía.

Corrección. Un Dios.

Tenía a un Dios entre sus manos, un ser aterrador que lograba adelantarse sin esfuerzo a muchos de sus movimientos, y aún así esto no lograba enfurecerla; por el contrario, le excitaba la idea de llegar a ganar del todo su confianza para empezar a explorar a su antojo bajo esa superficie que tan cuidadosamente se había esforzado por crear.

 Ese preciso día tenían una cita, como a ella le gustaba llamarle; una reunión de negocios, como prefería decirle él, aunque estaba segura de que en verdad pensaba que le hacía un favor al permitirle estar a su servicio.

Ya solucionarían esos pequeños problemas de comunicación.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir, como hacía siempre, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría el gran Dios si se presentara ante él con un atuendo más… audaz, pensamiento que consiguió esbozara una sonrisa divertida.

Quizá más adelante, y quizá fuera él quien se lo pidiera.

 

Loki no era un ser paciente, no tenía por qué, era un Dios; si deseaba algo en el momento que fuera, lo tomaba. Fue así desde el inicio de su vida y aunque estaba dispuesto a hacer algunas pequeñas concesiones desde su exilio de Asgard, el permitir a una simple humana jugar con su tiempo no estaba entre ellas.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Demandaba su presencia a una hora específica y ella aparecía cuando le parecía mejor, tentándolo con la idea de poseer su mente y conseguir que se arrastrara a sus pies al primer chasquido de sus dedos.

Una amenaza que había formulado en voz alta y ante la que ella sonreía sin una cuota de temor. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? La muy astuta sabía que en lo que a él se refería caminaba sobre una cuerda floja, pero distaba mucho de encontrarse cerca de la caída.

Aún.

La consideraba útil, eso era innegable. Sus conocimientos solo eran comparables a la diversión que le procuraban sus maneras atrevidas y la forma en que obtenía esos _regalos_ que con tanta gentileza llevaba hasta él, en señal de buena voluntad, como le gustaba decir. Ofrendas que ni todo su pequeño ejército de sirvientes hubiera sido capaz de obtener en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, la humana era tan espléndida como peligrosa, un detalle que tenía siempre muy presente. No que le temiera, por supuesto, su destrucción podría realizarse con rapidez y limpieza, pero no deseaba deshacerse de ella todavía.

Se hartó de caminar de un lado a otro, y ocupó una silla sin ocultar una expresión fastidiada que solo se hizo más obvia cuando ella traspasó las puertas del salón, inundando la estancia con ese perfume al que había aprendido a asociarla, inmune a su gesto adusto.

—Buenas tardes, querido, ¿qué tal tu día?

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que dejara de llamarle así?

—Te ordené estar aquí por la mañana.

—¿En verdad? No lo recuerdo, aunque no habría sido posible, he tenido un día muy agitado—la vio sentarse en el sillón como si se encontrara en su casa—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Como un perro a una pulga.

Se ganó un falso mohín ofendido que mutó pronto en una sonrisa complaciente.

—Me fascina cuando te rebajas a hablar como un humilde humano; ¿tomas lecciones a mis espaldas? No tendrías que hacerlo, puedo enseñarte lo que quieras.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de la humildad?

—Una cosa o dos, te sorprenderías—ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras lo veía con expresión calculadora—; aunque reconozco que puedo pensar en algunos temas más interesantes acerca de los que podría darte lecciones.

—No es difícil imaginar lo que te gustaría enseñarme.

Irene elevó ambas cejas con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Piensas en mí, es la primera vez que lo admites.

Loki se levantó con un movimiento rápido y caminó hasta llegar frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura con una mueca burlona.

—Desde luego que pienso en ti—dijo, inclinándose un poco para acercar sus rostros—. Pienso en si vale la pena que sigas con vida.

—¿Y lo vale?

—No lo sé aún, convénceme, ¿qué tienes para mí?

Irene llevó una mano hasta su bolso, tanteando sin bajar la mirada, hasta sacar un pequeño objeto que puso entre ambos.

—Creo que esto vale mi vida; es más, diría que vale también la de algunos más, pero no quiero ser presumida.

—No, no quieres.

—Nunca.

Compartieron una sonrisa que un espectador silencioso habría catalogado como cómplice, en tanto Loki entendía una mano para tomar el objeto, con un movimiento calculado, de forma que mientras lo atraía hacia sí, rozaba con los dedos la piel de su palma abierta.

—Lo estudiaré luego.

—Tómate tu tiempo, no tengo prisa.

Loki le dio la espalda, y se encaminó hasta las puertas del salón, abriéndolas de par en par con un movimiento sencillo.

—Puedes irte, no te necesitaré por ahora; si esto—señaló el objeto en su mano—me resulta útil, te lo haré saber.

—¿Y recibiré mi recompensa?

En otros, ese comentario habría resultado estúpido e imprudente; tratándose de ella, lo catalogaba a su pesar tan solo como vanidoso.

—Ya veremos—dio una cabezada en dirección a las puertas y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla.

Pero ella no se movió, o al menos no para irse. En lugar de ello, se despojó de los zapatos y estiró su cuerpo sobre el sillón, reposando la cabeza sobre la palma de una mano con expresión obstinada.

—Creo que me quedaré un momento, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Fuera.

Su tono más suave y amenazador conseguía que hasta el más valiente de los hombres temblara, pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Te molesto?

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ¿El que te eche ha sido una buena pista?

Ella rió sin variar su postura.

—Ahora bromeas conmigo; diría que ese es un avance.

—¿Hacia dónde, exactamente?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes algo en mente? Estoy dispuesta a oír sugerencias.

Loki entrecerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

Se levantó una vez más, dejando caer el objeto que sujetaba entre los dedos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y caminó hacia ella.

—Esta es la segunda vez que estás a menos de medio metro de mí en un día, ¿no temes que te contagie algo? Recuerda que soy una humana.

Por toda respuesta, Loki se puso en cuclillas, con la cabeza a pocos centímetros de la suya, y la mirada fija en su rostro, que delataba una ligera sorpresa que se apresuró a enmascarar.

—Una humana muy… ¿cómo se dice? ¿Especial?

—Oh, ten cuidado, pensaré que intentas halagarme.

—Tal vez así sea.

Irene aguzó la mirada, echando la cabeza inconscientemente hacia atrás, como si pretendiera protegerse de cualquier ataque.

—¿Y por qué sería eso?

—¿Acaso piensas que no lo mereces?

—Sé que lo merezco, querido, la pregunta es…—se inclinó hacia adelante, hablando en susurros—… ¿lo sabes tú o este es solo un juego de tu psicópata mente?

La carcajada que emitió Loki ante esa pregunta consiguió que Irene se relajara lo suficiente para seguir su juego, sin bajar del todo la guardia.

—Me pregunto si estás tan acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya como parece—Loki mantuvo su posición, extendiendo apenas una mano para acariciar un rizo rebelde que escapaba de su peinado—. ¿Nunca has perdido?

—¿Por qué no lees mi mente y te enteras?

—Podría, sí, pero será más divertido si tú me lo dices.

Irene miró de reojo la mano que continuaba deslizando su cabello de un lado a otro, y extendió la suya para posarla en su mejilla, admirada por su curiosa suavidad.

—El Dios está aburrido y quiere que esta humana lo divierta, ¿de eso se trata?

—Quizá.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Un cambio interesante, considerando que hace un momento me echabas de aquí.

—Acabas de decirlo, soy un Dios, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Quién es el presumido ahora?

Irene deslizó que reposaba en su mejilla, bajando por el cuello, hasta perderse en la abertura de la camisa.

—Me pregunto…

—¿Si?

—Cuán lejos puedo llegar antes de terminar muerta en uno de tus arranques de ira—continuó acariciándolo apenas con la punta de los dedos, sin despegar la mirada.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De hasta dónde tengas _tú_ pensado llegar.

Ella flexionó sus rodillas para adelantarse en el sillón y retiró la mano de su pecho para dejar reposar ambos antebrazos sobre sus hombros, tan cerca que casi podía oler el peligro.

—De nuevo, entra en mi mente, y entérate.

Loki sonrió y deslizó una mano por todo lo largo de su brazo antes de responder.

—Insisto en que será más divertido si tú me lo demuestras.

Irene entreabrió un poco los labios, ladeando la cabeza con expresión calculadora, como evaluando cuánto de verdad habría en sus palabras. ¿Se burlaba de ella? ¿Era una especie de prueba? No era un hombre, o Dios, al que resultara sencillo descifrar; un paso en falso y podría darle la excusa que quizá buscaba para deshacerse de ella.

—Me sorprendes, humana, ¿desde cuándo dudas tanto?

No necesitó más para tomar una decisión. Con un movimiento seguro, enlazó los brazos tras su cuello, enredando los dedos en su cabello y acercándose hasta que lo tuvo a milímetros de distancia, sus labios casi rozándose. Aún así, dudó una vez más, pero bastó la sonrisa burlona que él le dirigió para que dejara de lado sus reservas.

Lo besó con cautela, ignorando la frustración de encontrarse con sus labios apretados, decidida a responder al desafío que él parecía estar planteándole. Se abocó a provocarlo, pasando la lengua por las comisuras de su boca, jugando, hasta que dejó escapar un jadeo triunfal al percibir que abría los labios y empezaba a responder. Sus lenguas se encontraron y, solo por unos segundos, Irene olvidó el por qué de esa acción, qué estaba intentando probar, solo se dejó envolver por la sensación de esa boca cálida sobre la suya, una que sabía lo que hacía y luchaba por tomar el control.

Cuando sintió que la mano aferrada a su cintura empezaba a trazar un camino hasta su pecho, suspiró con pesadez, volviendo a hacerse de las riendas de la situación, o tanto como le era posible.

Hizo oídos sordos a su corazón, que bombeaba con rapidez, y se separó para tomar aire, recreándose con la vista de ese rostro casi perfecto que, lo mismo que ella, continuaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una deliciosa expresión de placidez.

—Mi nombre es Irene Adler, querido, no _humana_ , pensé que lo había dejado claro.

Loki sonrió ante sus palabras, sin hacer un solo movimiento para acercarla hacia él, como si tuviera suficiente con la pequeña prueba que acababa de recibir.

—Irene Adler, Mona Lisa, mujer… demasiados nombres para un ser tan pequeño—dijo al fin, tomándola del hombro hasta empujarla sobre el sillón con un ademán brusco, mutando su expresión por una airada—, y sin embargo, todos parecen apropiados.

Ella sonrió, más dueña de sí misma, sin amedrentarse.

—No me atrevería a contradecir a un Dios.

—No, no creo que lo hicieras, te gusta tu vida.

—Mucho—Irene respondió ignorando el brillo peligroso en sus ojos—. Y me atrevo a decir que a ti también. Te aburrirías mucho sin mí, querido, tendrás que reconocerlo algún día; pero ahora… ¿me soltarás, o quieres seguir jugando?

Loki liberó suavemente su agarre, hasta que dejó caer el brazo a un lado, al tiempo que se incorporaba, mirando a la mujer sobre el sillón, con el cabello revuelto y el lápiz de labios corrido, divertido por la particularidad de que aún estas imperfecciones en su casi siempre impecable apariencia no le restaran un ápice de atractivo.

—Quizá después.

Irene asintió con una mueca traviesa, bajando los pies en tanto buscaba sus zapatos, sin apartar la mirada del rostro que la veía desde una altura considerable, y hubiera podido jurar que al fin encontró un atisbo de confianza en él.

—Oh, sí, habrá un después, lo presiento.

Se levantó con suavidad, alisando el traje, y llevando una mano a sus labios, sabedora de que tendría que recomponerse un poco antes de partir.

—Creo que me iré ahora, si no tienes inconveniente.

—¿Y si lo tuviera?

—No me importaría, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Loki se hizo a un lado, sin ademán de detenerla, con la mirada fija en su espalda mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, y no pareció sorprendido cuando ella se detuvo un momento, hablando sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Sobre tu pregunta, sí, he perdido…  una vez.

—Me gustaría oír esa historia.

—Tal vez te la cuente un día de estos, creo que te divertirás.

No esperó una respuesta, solo salió con paso elegante, el sonido de sus tacones perdiéndose en el corredor.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había dejado ya la mansión, Loki se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta de donde había desaparecido el pequeño objeto que ella le dejara al llegar.

Desde luego que aprovechó su cercanía para quitárselo, y ese fue un gran atrevimiento de su parte, uno que otro pagaría con la muerte. Pero tratándose de esa mujer, no necesitaba hurgar en su mente para saber que tomó el riesgo para demostrar su valor, así como también podía estar completamente seguro de que pronto tendría noticias suyas, con unas falsas disculpas y otra ofrenda de paz a fin de calmar una ira que ambos sabían en verdad no sentía.

Irene Adler disfrutaba el juego del peligro tanto como él, la seducción de una llama próxima a quemar, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

 

 


End file.
